


love like ours (won't never grow old)

by passionsfruit



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Coming Untouched, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Riding, Rimming, Role Reversal, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionsfruit/pseuds/passionsfruit
Summary: Jeongin always thought of himself as someone unremarkably plain. He's someone that allows himself to blend into the background and skirt by more or less unnoticed. He has always been that way and, for a long time, was content with it.Falling in love seven times changed that.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Comments: 9
Kudos: 325





	love like ours (won't never grow old)

**Author's Note:**

> jeongin being legal block party for horny criminals

Jeongin always thought of himself as someone unremarkably plain. He's someone that allows himself to blend into the background and skirt by more or less unnoticed. He has always been that way and, for a long time, was content with it.

Falling in love seven times changed that. 

**×**

Seungmin is red like flushed cheeks and warm hands, always so shy, yet sure of himself; he's passion. Seungmin is capable of making Jeongin fall apart, he knows as much, but he can never do so without feeling embarrassed.

"Hyung is so–" Jeongin digs his fingers into the soft flesh of Seungmin's hips, lifts him until his cock is barely inside Seungmin, then drops him back down. "So fucking good." 

The praise always spurs him on and now it prompts him to ride Jeongin in earnest. The muscles in Seungmin's thighs work twice as hard, pulling gasps and whimpers from somewhere deep in Jeongin's throat. 

It isn't long before it's too much for Jeongin. His grip tightens, a telltale sign he's close that Seungmin easily picks up on.

"You gonna cum, Jeongin?" Seungmin wraps his fingers around Jeongin's throat. He doesn't apply pressure, just reminds Jeongin who's in control, who he belongs to. "Gonna make a mess for me?"

"Can I?" Jeongin puts all his effort into staving off his orgasm. He shuts his eyes and tries not to think about how good Seungmin looks wrapped tight and hot around his cock. 

"Look at me," Seungmin says as he applies a quick, slight pressure to the sides of Jeongin's neck. Jeongin's eyes flutter open and meet Seungmin's own, piercing ones. "Cum."

**×**

Felix is orange like that dusk sky, so warm yet so cool and collected. Jeongin always feels at home with him, yet Felix has a way of drawing new, foreign feeling out of somewhere deep in Jeongin. 

"This okay, Innie?" Felix rests his cheek against Jeongin's thigh, smiling up at him tenderly. "We don't have to try if you don't want to." 

Jeongin's never done anything like this before, but the way Felix asked had made it sound so appealing. Despite his inexperience, he trusts Felix enough to know it'll be good. Felix _always_ makes him feel good. 

"No," Jeongin says, voice wobbly. Wincing, he clears his throat and adds, "I want to."

Felix offers a pleased hum as he shifts farther down the bed. With one last look to Jeongin, to which he replies with a nod, Felix licks a stripe across Jeongin's rim. The effect is instantaneous, causing Jeongin to groan and paw at the sheets under him. 

"That good?" Felix asks smugly, already knowing the answer. 

"Please don't stop," Jeongin pleads. He can't be bothered to counter the teasing when he feels this good. 

**×**

Jisung is yellow like sunshine and just as full of energy. His presence always commands attention. He's vibrant, so full of bold color that Jeongin has found himself amongst Jisung's admirers despite his best efforts. Han Jisung is simply too charming to not fall for. And once Jeongin had a taste of him, he kept coming back for more. 

Jisung could have anyone if he really wanted to, but for some reason, he looks up at Jeongin as if he is the most perfect thing in the universe. 

"You're cute like this, hyung." Jeongin pauses to admire the blush spread across Jisung's full cheeks and the stars trapped in his eyes.

"Just–" Jisung pushes his hips against Jeongin's thigh to drag his clothed cock against him. "Touch me already."

Jeongin admires how shameless Jisung is. In every aspect of his life, he's a little reckless in the best possible way and it carries over into the bedroom. Jisung never cares about how embarrassing something might be in the moment, even if his ears burn when Jeongin reminds him of it later. 

The stuttering breath that fills Jisung's chest when Jeongin palms him over his briefs is mesmerizing. Syncopated staccatos are pushed from Jisung's lungs shortly after, curling up into a soft whine. Jeongin presses their lips together to swallow them down hungrily. 

A pleased hum and shaky fingers bunching up the fabric of Jeongin's shirt are testaments to Jisung's desperation. 

**×**

Hyunjin is green in the sense that everything with him feels so natural. The progression of their relationship from friends to much more was seamless. Moving from friendly cuddling to shy kisses felt right in every sense of the word. They didn't need big confessions or love declarations. Jeongin and Hyunjin just _knew_. And it works for them. 

"You've go-otten so tall." Hyunjin rests his head against the pillow Jeongin's laying on. "And s-so much s-stronger. You're so–"

Jeongin blushes as he steels himself, tangling one of his hands in Hyunjin's hair. With the other, he pulls Hyunjin forward by the swell of his ass to grind Hyunjin's cock against his own. 

"So what?" Hyunjin only whines and shakes his head, working his hips faster. Jeongin loves this about him, how eager he is. Hyunjin will do anything to please Jeongin, will give and give and give until he can't anymore for his sake. "Tell me, Hyunjin."

Drop the honorifics and Hyunjin is putty in Jeongin's hands. He twitches and squirms so violently he can barely hold himself up anymore. Jeongin tugs lightly on Hyunjin's hair and it gets him to fully cave. 

_"Hot,"_ Hyunjin whimpers. His breathing is erratic and his grinding gets sloppier with each thrust. "Please. Please, I just–I can't."

"It's okay, Hyunjin." Jeongin slides his hand down to rub soothing circles along Hyunjin's back. "You can cum."

**×**

Changbin is blue like the ocean, deep and dangerous yet hypnotizing. It's so easy for Jeongin to get caught up in Changbin's theatrics, to be lulled into a false sense of security around others. It's so easy for Jeongin to forget how much is hidden behind over the top cuteness and jokes.

"Come on, Innie." Changbin arches his back obscenely, ass on display. "You gonna fuck your Binnie, or what?"

_Your Binnie._

Jeongin takes in a calming breath before asking, "Why should I?"

Changbin's cock twitches between his legs and Jeongin feel pride swell in his chest. With a whine, Changbin presses his cheek to the mattress and sucks on his fingers. Once he deems them wet enough, he pulls them out of him mouth and sinks them into himself slowly. 

"Binnie needs it," he whines, eyes pleading. "Please?"

It takes everything in Jeongin not to give in and jump Changbin's bones immediately.

"Hyung wants it that bad?" Jeongin quirks an eyebrow and Changbin nods frantically. "Since you asked so nicely, I'll give you my cock."

Jeongin can feel his ears burning at his own words, but the way Changbin gasps and squirms makes it worth it. 

**×**

Minho is indigo like midnight and so, so alluring. He's stolen kisses where no one can see and knowing looks exchanged where anyone can. He's sloppy makeout sessions that leave Jeongin aching for more and faux pity when Jeongin whines.

"Hyung," Jeongin whispers as Minho sucks on his neck. "C'mon."

An amused huff of air and teeth barely grazing his skin are all Jeongin gets in response for now. Minho's always like this, loves to tease and make Jeongin beg for it. The flick of his tongue against a particularly sensitive patch of skin is enough to have Jeongin's resolve crumble.

"Please, hyung. Please, just let me–"

Minho sinks to his knees in front of Jeongin with a thud. He must be feeling generous today. Their usual hookups involved a lot more push and pull than this. Minho would leave Jeongin hanging for what felt like hours any other day.

"You're so pretty," he mumbles as he thumbs at the head of Jeongin's cock. "Poor baby gets so worked up for me."

Jeongin nods fervently and sucks his bottom lip between his teeth. When Minho wraps his plush lips around his cock, Jeongin practically melts. 

**×**

Chan is violet like a spring flower and just as delicately beautiful. He's so full of love and affection it would be almost sickening if he was anyone else. He's hushed I love yous and sweet kisses at any given chance. 

"You're so beautiful," Chan mumbles as he sinks another finger into Jeongin. "You always take it so well." 

Jeongin covers his face with his hands and purses his lips. Chan always makes him feel like it's his first time all over again. There's something about him that has Jeongin sputtering and shying away, more so than usual. 

"Hyung," Jeongin groans, peaking through his fingers to find Chan looking up at him fondly. "Don't look at me like that." He doesn't mean it. Chan knows as much, if the way he curls his fingers inside Jeongin without breaking eye contact is anything to go by. 

Chan is always so good at tearing Jeongin apart in the most calculated way possible. He finds Jeongin's prostate almost immediately and relentlessly rubs the pads of his fingers across it. 

"Good?" There's no teasing edge, no cockiness at all to Chan's tone. 

"Yeah," he breathes, thighs trembling. "Hyung's gonna make me cum." 

Jeongin can feel Chan grind his hips against the mattress as he fucks his fingers into him with more fervor. He lets out a choked off sort of sound and rests his forehead against Jeongin's leg. 

"I love you," Chan whispers against the sensitive skin. The words are dipped in honey and they sound sweeter than anything Jeongin has ever heard. 

And Jeongin is cumming across his stomach in short spurts, taking even himself by surprise. 

**×**

"I love you, too." 

Jeongin has said these words to every one of his bandmates countless times and meant it. Each confession adds new hues to Jeongin and he can only hope he makes the members' lives as colorful as they make his. 


End file.
